016. Dzień, który nigdy nie nadchodzi
Los Saints - Misje w Los Saints T-Bone siedzi w poczekalni do terapeuty, Dr. Friedlandera. Siedzi na fotelu obok jakichś przerażających kolesi. Jeden z nich próbując zaskarbić u siebie sympatię uśmiecha się do T-Bone'a jak idiota, pokazując zęby, a raczej prawie całkowity ich brak. Dr. Friedlander (tylko głos): Myślę, że potrzebujesz nowego terapeuty. Wtedy wyszedł zza drzwi Michael - podstarzały facio po czterdziestce, protagonista GTA V. Był zasmucony, przez to, że nie znalazł odpowiedzi na to, co go dręczyło. Wtedy wyszedł również sam Doktor Friedlander. Wyglądał on tak: http://www.rockstargames.com/V/img/global/home/lsbc/affordable-healthcare/worldchamp.png. Dr. Friedlander: Pan T-Bone Koziol, proszę. T-Bone: To ja. T-Bone wstał i wraz z Friedlanderem wszedł do środka. Pokój miał z jednej strony szyby zamiast ścian, które dawały widok na plażę. Pogoda podczas tej misji automatycznie ustawi się na bezchmurne południe. Pokój nie był zbytnio oryginalny. Po wejściu do niego na prawo było biurko z komputerem, potem przy ścianie po lewej stronie była brązowa szafka, a na przeciw niej szklany stół ogrodzony z trzech stron brązową kanapą. Dr. Friedlander: O co chodzi, T-Bone? T-Bone: Cóż, doktorku... Jak to powiedzieć... Dr. Friedlander: Śmiało, jestem terapeutą. T-Bone: To chyba jeden z pospolitych przypadków. Znam pewną kobietę... Dr. Friedlander: Rozumiem, że coś do niej czujesz, tak? T-Bone: Ta. Ale boję się, że jak wyrażę jej swoje uczucia powie, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi. Dr. Friedlander: Nie zaczynaj pochopnie. Zacznij od zgadzania się z nią we wszystkim, gdy chce twojej przysługi - zrób ją. W ogóle, co to za typ dziewczyny? T-Bone: Gangsterki seksownie rozwalającej tłumy ludzi z wyrzutni rakiet. Friedlander mocno się zdziwił. Dr. Friedlander: Nigdy cię nie widziałem, nigdy cię tu nie było... Friedlander wypchnął T-Bone'a za drzwi. T-Bone bezradny wyszedł. Wychodząc zadzwoniła do niego Shaundi. Shaundi (telefon): T-Bone. Matt Miller dowiedział się paru rzeczy o Franklinie. Pracuje po kryjomy z dwoma chujami - jeden to Trevor Phillips, totalny psychopata i wrzód na dupie społeczeństwa, którego boi się policja, a drugi to Michael - podstarzały facet po czterdziestce, nie ma najlepszych kontaktów z rodziną i dziećmi. Często chodzi do terapeuty, jakiś facet o nazwisku Friedlander. T-Bone: Moment... przed chwilą byłem u Friedlandera i wyszedł facet po czterdziestce o imieniu Michael... Shaundi (telefon): Co? Znajdź go i zdobądź informacje o miejscu pobytu Franklina! Szybko, to nasza szansa! T-Bone: Dobra, rozłączam się. T-Bone się rozłącza. Chwilę się rozgląda w poszukiwaniu Michaela. Wtedy zauważa go stojącego przy budce telefonicznej. Podchodzi do niego i powolnie obok niego przechodzi, starając się usłyszeć jak najwięcej. Michael: Franklin? Wszystko z planem? To dobrze... Gdzie jesteś? Za jubilerem w Rodeo, dobra, zaraz tam będę. T-Bone się uśmiechnął i poszedł w poszukiwaniu wozu. W międzyczasie zadzwonił do Shaundi. T-Bone: Franklin jest za jubilerem w Rodeo, pośpieszcie się. Przyleć helikopterem, niech Viola przyjedzie ze Świętymi w ciężarówce, a Szef niech weźmie Yosemite z Minigunem i miotaczem ognia. Tylko szybko, zanim dotrą ci dwaj. Shaundi: Dobra robota. T-Bone się rozłączył. Gracz dostaje kontrolę nad T-Bonem. Ma za zadanie dotrzeć do jubilera w Rodeo w przeciągu trzech minut, czyli przed przybyciem Michaela. Gdy gracz tam dotrze, ukaże mu się cut-scenka, w której Trevor i Franklin rozmawiają w uliczce, a T-Bone skrada się powoli, schował się za ścianą z pistoletem VICE 9 czekając na Franklina. Trevor: Na pewno do niego dzwoniłeś? Franklin: On dzwonił do mnie, ale to to samo. Pójdź sprawdzić, czy nie idzie. Trevor zaczyna iść w kierunku T-Bone'a, gdy wychodzi w końcu z alejki spotyka T-Bone'a, który od razu chce go zastrzelić. Trevor: Co do- Powstaje krótka szarpanina między T-Bonem a Trevorem. Gdy Trevor próbuje kopnąć T-Bone'a, ten łapie go za nogą i wykręca ją na tyle, aby ją złamać. Psychopata pada na ziemię, a Franklin próbuje zastrzelić bohatera Los Saints. Franklin: Trevor, trzymaj się! T-Bone chowa się za ścianę, a Franklin asekuruje się nieprzerwanymi strzałami. Gdy dochodzi do Trevora zaczyna go ciągnąć na drugą stronę alejki, co powoduje darcie się Trevora w niebogłosy. Franklin: Trudno, Trevor, albo żyjesz z cierpieniem, albo giniesz. Trevor: KURWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Franklin: Ty chuju, wkrótce będą tu moi ludzie! Trevor: Skąd on kurwa wiedział, że tu jesteśmy?! T-Bone: Nazywam się T-Bone! T-Bone się wyłonił i strzelił w ramię Trevora, próbując trafić w kolano Franklina. Trevor: AWW! Nie możesz się pośpieszyć?! Franklin w końcu wyszedł z alejki i wsadził Trevora do auta, po czym odjechał. T-Bone: Kurwa... Nadjechało sześć aut Rodzin z Grove Street. Z góry nadleciał helikopter. T-Bone: Pierdolę takie życie. Gracz ma za zadanie utrzymać pozycję do czasu przyjazdu Świętych (1:00). Z czasem będzie przyjeżdżać coraz więcej aut i helikopterów, które gracz musi zniszczyć. Po upływie czasu ukaże się cut-scenka, w której nad głową T-Bone przelatuje purpurowy helikopter. Nadjeżdża duża ciężarówka Świętych, która taranuje parę aut Grove Street, oraz przyjeżdża gangowy Yosemite. Z ciężarówki wysiada Viola, a z przyczepy około trzydziestu członków Świętych. Szef: Szybko, zabić wszystkich! Helikopter ląduje na ziemi wychodzi z niego Shaundi. Shaundi: Charlotte, przejmij stery! Jakaś randomowa Święta przejęła stery helikoptera i wleciała w górę. Shaundi: Gdzie Franklin? T-Bone: Uciekł, ale Trevor Philips ma złamaną nogę i kulę w ramieniu. Shaundi: Zawsze coś. T-Bone: OK. Zaczynajmy. T-Bone przeładował VICE 9. Gracz znowu dostaje kontrolę. Ma za zadanie przetrwać cztery fale Rodzin z Grove Street. W pierwszej fali mamy do zabicia 30 członków Rodzin. Po ukończeniu każdej fali któryś ze Świętych coś powie. Viola: To nie koniec! Nadciąga druga fala! Druga fala: 45 członków do zabicia. Szef: Więcej ich matka, kurwa, nie miała?! Trzecia fala: 65 Shaundi: A Masako jak zwykle ma bezpieczeństwo ludzi głęboko w dupie. Czwarta fala: 100 Szef: Dobra, nie wygląda na to, by było ich więcej! Po tym ekran się ściemni, a potem ukaże się cut-scenka. Shaundi: Dobra... muszę teraz odpocząć... T-Bone: Pełna zgoda. Viola: Dobra, widzimy się później... wolę teraz się byczyć przed telewizją... Nara. T-Bone: Siema... Shaundi: Nara. Szef: Cześć. ________________________________________________________ NAGRODA: 11,000$, ZIOM: Viola